Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends is a Disney/Thomas parody made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Edward - (Both clever and smart) *Pacha (Emperor's New Groove) as Henry - (Both wise) *Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) as Gordon - (Both strong) *Kuzco (Emperor's New Groove) as James - (Both vain) *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) as Percy - (Both small and smart) *Fflewddur Flamm (The Black Cauldron) as Toby - (Both wise) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as Duck - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Donald and Douglas - (All twins) *Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) as Oliver - (Both Western) *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Emily - (Both the main females) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Spencer - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Rosie - (Both cute) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Arthur - (Both smart) *Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash - (Bash's voice suits Ed) *Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Dash - (Dash's voice suits Edd) *Jafar (Aladdin) as Devious Diesel - (Both the main villains) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Hank - (Both blue) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Molly - (Both wonderful) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Salty *Figaro (Pinocchio) as Bill *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Ben *Cleo (Pinocchio) as Lady *Lampwick (Pinocchio) as Dennis *Prince Charming (Snow White) as Murdoch *Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Ferdinand *Amelia Gabble and Abigal Gabble (The Aristocats) as Annie & Clarabel *Abis Mal (Aladdin) as Hector *Razoul (Aladdin) as Fred the Orange Car *Abu (Aladdin) as Peter Sam *Burk (Tonic Trouble) as Sir Handel *Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Rheneas *Thomas O' Malley (Aristocats) as Duncan *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Skarloey *Scat Cat (Aristocats) Rusty *Sally (Cars) as Elizabeth *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Bertie *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Harold the Helicopter *The Prince of The Forest (Dumbo) as Flynn *Chinese Dragon as Itself *The Weasels as the Workers *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Sir Topham Hatt aka The Fat Controller *Xiro (Noah Ark) as Work Man *Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Driver & Fireman *Minnie Mouse as Lady Hatt *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) as the Ringmaster *and more Scenes * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 1 - Intro and Taran Gets Tricked * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 2 - Aladdin Helps Out * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 3 - Cranky Bugs * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 4 - Wendy Darling's Carnival Special * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 5 - Taran and the Circus * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 6 - Pacha's Special Medicine * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 7 - Tom and Jerry * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 8 - Trouble For Taran * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 9 - The Flying Kipper * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 10 - Better View For Kronk * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 11 - Taran and the Missing Christmas Tree * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 12 - Fiery Prince of The Forest * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 13 - Pacha and the Elephant * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 14 - Taran, Gurgi, and Amy Rose * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 15 - Fflewddur Flamm and the Windmill * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 16 - Taran, Gurgi, and the Dragon * Disney - Taran the Disney Character and Friends - Part 17 - Gurgi and the Funfair and Ending Movies *Disney - Taran and the Magic Pathway's Railroad *Disney - Calling All Characters! *Disney - Taran and the Great Discovery *Disney - Hero of the Big Port *Disney - Misty Dock Yard Rescue *Disney - Day of the Villains *Disney - Blue Island Mystery *Disney - King of the Railway Line *Disney - Tale of the Brave Category:UbiSoftFan94